Vampire vs Playboy
by Peanut87654321
Summary: Sakura is vampire that attends her 1st human school with her best friend and her 2 brothers. Sasuke a huge playboy and has bedded every girl in K.H.S. except Sakura. Will Sakura fall for Sasuke like every other girl has or stand strong? don't own anything
1. Intro

Into

Sakura- 16 years old, vampire, devil, angel, and neko, has 2 brothers, a best friend named Shadow

Shadow- 17 years old, vampire and shape shifter, no family, Sakura's best friend

Ebony- 18 years old, vampire, devil, and neko, Sakura's older brother

Vanity- 18 years old, vampire, angel, and neko, Sakura's older brother

Sasuke- 16 years old, human, very cold to people, emotional less, has an older brother, best friends with Naruto, playboy

Naruto- 16 years old, werewolf, best friends with Sasuke, very friendly, not a playboy


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**At the front gate of Konoha, there stood 4 people. A girl with bubble gum, pink hair that goes to the middle of her back. She's 5'4, had a huge forehead, but grew into it, and huge emerald, green eyes. Her name was Sakura and she was wearing a white tank top, with a pink skirt that went 2 inches above her knee, and a black mini jacket that goes just above her small stomach. And to complete her outfit she wore white sneakers with the symbol DC in hot pink. A 5'5 boy with dark hair with dark blue streaks through his hair. His eyes were a very dark blue, but many people said they looked like black. His name was Shadow. Shadow was wearing a black shirt with the DC symbol in blue letters and his pants were black with two silver chains on each side. His shoes were like Sakura's but were black with the DC symbol in bright white. The last two boys looked almost identical but their clothes gave away who they were. The boy on the left of Shadow was 5'8 and his name was Vanity. Vanity has white hair with black streaks at the top and has green eyes, but not as bright as Sakura's was. He wore a blue shirt that has a dragon on the front and blue jeans with blue sneakers with no logo on them. The last boy was on Sakura's right, his name was Ebony. Ebony has the complete opposite of Vanity's hair and the same eyes as him. He a black shirt that has a dragon breathing fire out of his mouth and his pants were black jeans and black sneakers with no logo on them. These four people were from the Heaven's and Hell's world. They came to this human world to learn about humans with their owns eyes, ears, actions, and mouths. **

"**So this is the place they call Konoha or The Hidden Leaf Village?" asked Sakura.**

"**Yeah, that's what it says in here," answered Vanity.**

"**So where are we going to school again?" asked the impatient Ebony.**

"**Well Shadow and Sakura are going to a high school named The Hidden Leaf High School and we're going to a university on the other side of the village called The University of Konoha," said Ebony.**

"**Do we all live together?" asked the curious Sakura.**

"**Yes and it's by your new school," answered Ebony while he was getting really mad because of all the questions.**

"**Are you o-"**

"**WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!! I HAD ENOUGH OF ALL YOUR STUPID QUESTIONS!!!!" yelled the very angry Ebony.**

**After that, everyone shut up and walked quietly to their new house. Their house was a 2-story and was a pretty nice size for at least 5 people. All their luggage was already there and unpacked within seconds because of their vampire speed. **

**Sakura was gathering all of her school supplies for the big day tomorrow. She liked her new room. The walls were a light yellow color with pink, purple, and tortoise butterflies all over the walls. The floor was a plain white carpet with a wood floor in her bathroom with pink carpets at the front of the sink, around the toilet, and at the side of her tub. When you walk into her room, her desk was at least 2 yards long and was white with a baby pink chair on the left side of her room. On the other side of her room was her bed. Her bed has light green sheets and pink blankets. Next to her bed was her white vanity with 3 mirrors and 3 small drawers filled with makeup and accessories. If you walked straight ahead, there was a balcony with a huge view of the backyard. Then came her closet her closet was stuffed with clothes, purses, and scarves. Then she heard a knock and saw Shadow leaning against the door frame.**

"**Hey, are you ready for tomorrow and do you have your schedule for tomorrow?"**

"**Yeah I do and do we have the same classes like before?"**

"**Yeah like we always do. Why is something bothering you?" asked a concerned Shadow.**

"**N-n-no, I-I-I'm fine," said Sakura as she was waving her hands in front of her.**

"**Your lying, Sakura and just tell me what's on your mind already."**

"**Fine but don't make fun me then, promise?"**

**Shadow sighed and said, "Promise."**

**Sakura breathed in and out then said, "I'm worried about if any one will make fun of my forehead like those younger kids did when was younger."**

**Shadow walked over to Sakura and flicked her forehead causing her to fall off her bed.**

"**Owww! What was that for, Shadow?"**

"**You idiot. No one will make fun of your forehead because you've grown into it, and if someone does, I will personally take care of that person," said Shadow, "so I'll walk with you to school and take you home after school."**

"**Okay, Shadow," **

"**You better go to bed if you don't want to be tired tomorrow for your first day at a human school."**

"**Ok, goodnight Shadow," said a tired Sakura as she was getting into her light pink covers.**

"**Nite, Sakura," said Shadow as he turned her lights off and shut the door closed.**

"**Hey Shadow, can we talk to you in private?" asked Ebony and with Vanity behind him.**

"**Sure," said Shadow as he was following the brothers in the living room.**

**The living room was a champagne color on the walls and a tan color carpeting with red couches and black armchairs. A plasma screen TV on the wall. Under nether the TV was a huge wooden cabinet filled with movies, CDs, and games.**

"**So what do you guys want to talk about?"**

"**We want to talk about Sakura," said Ebony.**

"**Okay, what about her?" asked Shadow.**

"**You know that you have to be with her all the time because of who she is, right?"**

"**Of course I do"**

"**Good then we can skip that and get to the important stuff."**

"**When we were walking around the village, we heard many people talking about a certain boy that we want you to be aware of."**

"**Okay, then who is this 'boy' ?"**

"**His name is Sasuke Uchiha."**

"**You mean from the famous Uchiha clan that was murdered a long time ago?"**

"**Yes but he and his brother are the only ones that are still alive."**

"**Is that all?"**

"**No"**

"**Okay than what else?"**

"**This boy is a huge playboy and there's rumor saying that he has bedded every girl in the high that Sakura and you go to," said Vanity with a hint of concern in his voice.**

"**Oh, so you guys want me to watch this boy to see if he makes a move on Sakura?" asked Shadow**

"**Yes that's all we ask from you since we'll be at least a mile from your high school."**

"**Of course I'll watch Sakura for you guys."**

"**Thanks a lot Shadow," said Ebony.**

"**Yeah, that means a lot to us," finished Vanity.**

**And with that said Shadow went up to his room. His room was black with blue streaks on the walls and a blue carpet. On the left side of his room was his dark brown dresser with his socks and boxers. Next to that, was is closet and on the other side was his bed with blue sheets and black blankets. If you walked straight ahead, there was a window where you could see most of their backyard. He climbed into his bed and fell a sleep. **


	3. Chapter 2

***Hey srry for makin' you wait soo long (I blame school :D ) and I might make this a song fic (If I do FYI I don't own the songs either) but I need ur comments to tell whether I should or not. And feel free to tell me a couple of ur favorite songs and I maybe put them in my story. With that said, on with the story!!!! ****J***

Chapter 2

Today was Sakura and Shadow's first day at their human school. The boys were downstairs in the living room, watching the news, as they were waiting for Sakura to get ready. They were watching the news about 3 people being murdered by "animals". "All their blood has been drained!!!" exclaimed the news reporter as her face went from cream to pale.

"That was delicious, was it not Vanity?" asked Ebony.

"Yes, yes it was," answered Vanity.

Shadow just smirked in satisfaction as he remembered the look on their faces before they sucked them dry. But another reporter said about another "animal" attack. Ebony and Vanity looked at the television wide eyed while Shadow's smirk was off his face and looked at the television curiously. After the report was over, Vanity turned off the television and all 3 of them got off the couch.

"Remember what we talked about last night, okay Shadow?" said Vanity.

Shadow nodded in understandment, walked to the stairs, and headed toward the hall that leads to Sakura's room.

*Sakura's POV*

Sakura just finished with her hair and was ready for school. When she left her bathroom, she went to go grab her messenger bag. As she left her room, she saw Shadow standing there with his hands in his packets.

"Good morning Shadow-kun!!!!" said Sakura with a bright smile plastered on her face.

"Mornin' Sakura."

They both headed downstairs after their BIG conversation (A/N *rolls eyes*) When they reached the kitchen, Sakura greeted her brothers.

"Good morning Vanity-kun and Ebony-kun," said a happy Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-Chan!" said a very happy Vanity.

"Morning," replied a sleepy Ebony.

Sakura studied her brothers' uniforms. Their uniforms for the university are a white undershirt, black dress jacket over the undershirt, and a red tie between the undershirt and the jacket. On the left side of the jacket, has KU written in bright gold letters. The pants were black to match the jacket. Then she studied Shadow's uniform. It was the same as the university's but the pants were gray instead of black and the symbol was KSH in gold. And last she studied her uniform. It was the same as Shadow's but the pants were a skirt and it was 3 inches above her knee. And the tie was a bow instead.

"Well you two better get going if you don't want to be late for your first day" said Vanity while pointing at the clock which said 7:40 and school started at 8:00 o'clock sharp.

"OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!" yelled Sakura.

As she screamed that, Shadow had the keys in his hand and they both fled out the door.

Sakura pushed a button on a remote that opened the garage door. Inside the garage were 4 cars. Two of them were her brothers. The one on the far left was a black hummer with a 5 inch white stripe on the hood of the car and red and orange flames on each side of the car. Sakura assumed that was Ebony's and the other one was Vanity's. Vanity's was a white hummer with a 5 inch black stripe on the hood of the car and yellow lighting bolts on each side. On the far right was her hot pink Ferrari Enzo with black stripes on the sides of the car and a black and red rose with green stems that are connected into a shape of a heart. The last car was Shadow's. His was a black convertible with a 5 inch blue stripe down the middle of his cat with a yellow lighting bolt on one side of the car and red and orange flames on the other. Once they got inside the car, Shadow turned on the engine and headed toward the high school. The way to school was quiet besides the radio. The song was 'Comatose' by Skillet.

_I hate feelin' like this_

_I'm so tired of trying' to fight this_

_I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to YOU_

_Tell me that you will listen_

_Your touch is what I'm missin' _

_And the more I hide u realize I'm slowly losin' YOU_

_Comatose_

_I'll never wake up without an overdose of YOU_

_I don't wanna live_

_I don't wanna breathe_

'_less I feel you next to me_

_You take the pain I feel _

_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

_I don't wanna sleep _

_I don't wanna dream _

'_cause my dreams don't comfort me_

_The way you make me feel_

_(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

_I hate livin' without you_

_Dead wrong to ever doubt you_

_But my demo-_

Shadow turned off the engine as they arrived at the campus of the school.

"Ready??" asked Shadow.

Sakura didn't respond she just stared at the window.

"Sakura??"

….

"Sakura!!???"

"OH! Were you talkin' to me Shadow?"

"Yea. I asked you if you were ready?"

"Oh, yea definitely,"

~Sasuke's POV~ (At 6:30 AM)

Sasuke woke up from a tickle under his nose. When he woke up, he saw black hair. The girl was kissing his torso and she felt him getting up, so she put on a seductive smile.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun," said Kim (I made up the name)

Sasuke didn't respond. Instead he got, picked up his uniform and went to his bathroom.

"Oh, you want me to take a shower with you Sasuke-kun??"

He still didn't respond, but all Kim heard was the shower. After the shower was turned off, Sasuke changed into his uniform, unlocked his door, and walked out of his bathroom. Sasuke had black hair with a tint of blue in the right light in the shape of a duck's butt and has peach skin. His eyes was onyx and anyone would get lost just staring at the.

"Sasuke-kun?? Are you ok??"

Since Sasuke's back was to her, he turned around and glared at her.

"Get the hell out of my house!!!!" yelled an angry Sasuke.

"B-B-But Sasuke-kun"

"No buts, get the hell out of my house!!"

"B-But I need my clothes"

"Does it look like I care, just get out of my house this instant!!!"

And with that said she ran out crying. Sasuke sighed and walked out of is room, down the hall, down the stairs, and into the dining room.

"Good morning Sasu-chan!!" exclaimed his mother.

"Morin' mother," replied Sasuke. His mother was the joy in the family, without her the family would never converse with each other. His mother's name was Mikoto Uchiha. She has black hair that went to the middle of her back. She was 5'4 and Sasuke was 5'6. She has the same eyes has Sasuke. Sasuke saw his father reading the newspaper and drinking his morning tea.

"Mornin' father."

His father nodded in response. His father was none other then the one and only Fugaku Uchiha. He is the 1 top business man in the world. His company does a world wide corporation in making new technology in Japan. Sasuke heard a ruckus from the stairs and saw his brother. His brother was none other than Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was the prodigy in his father's business.

"Morning Ita-chan!"

"Mornin okaa-chan!"

"Sasu-chan you better get going if you don't want to be late to your firs of school again, do you?"

"No mother. Bye mother, father, Itachi," and with that said he was out the door. He hoped in his black BMW. His car was indeed a black BMW with the Uchiha symbol on the hood of the car. (the symbol is a fan with a red circle with a white crescent moon *look on Google if you want an image*) He started the engine and turned on the radio. (the sane song as in Shadow's car)

He turned off the engine when he was at the front of the school.

'Better get this over with' thought Sasuke. And he entered the school's campus.

***Hey soo want do y'all think. Give me a comment or suggestion** **to ma story. Well bye bye till next time. J* **


	4. Chapter 3

**~Hey it's me again I'm sooooooooooooo sorry bout not updating but here's the next chapter. ****J~**

~Sasuke's POV~

As soon as Sasuke got out of his BMW, a bunch of girls came and surrounded him, even from other schools. They kept saying (A/N: *mumbles* more like shrieking and yelling) stuff like:

"Marry me Sasuke-kun"

"No marry me"

"No don't marry that slut, marry me"

"Sasuke-kun go out with me"

And other stuff like that. And Sasuke just smirked in response and said, "Ladies, ladies please give me time and I'll go out with each and everyone with you." And with that, some of the girls had huge hearts in their eyes that looked like they were gonna burst and others fainted. After that, Sasuke just left them and walked toward his friends.

His friends were Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Kiba Inuzuka, Gaara, and Kankuro. Naruto Uzumaki is a blond guy that's 5'7. He's very energetic and has a loud mouth. His eyes are a very cerulean blue with a black pupil in the middle and has 3 fox like whiskers on each cheek, but no one knows why.

"HIIIIIIIIIII Sasuke-teme!" (A/N: guess who)

"Hn, shut up dobe. You're too loud."

Neji Hyuuga has a personality like Sasuke, cold and emotionless. But has a warm side to his cousin and sometimes toward his friends. He has long dark brown hair that goes to his middle back and in a loose pony tail. His eyes are also similar to Sasuke; black, cold, and emotionless and is 5'7 .

"Uchiha"

"Hyuuga"

Shikamaru Nara is very lazy person and sleeps during most; Ok all of his classes and only wakes up do to Naruto's loud mouth and someone else's. His hair is black in a shape of a pineapple. His eyes are black but not like Neji's and Sasuke's and is 5'7.

"ZZZZzzzzz"

"…"

Rock Lee is an uhhhh unusual person. He wears a green spandex with an orange belt and orange leg warmers. He has these big and thick eyebrows and black hair in a shape of a bowl. He admires Gai-sensei and keeps saying things like: "Youth" and other crud like that and is 5'8.

"Good morning Sasuke. I hope the power of youth is running great in your soul."

"Hn"

Kiba Inuzuka is a wanna be cool person. He has shaggy brown hair and normal eyebrows. Like Naruto, he has two red triangles that are upside down. Eyes like a wolf and has his dog, Akamaru, with him everywhere he goes and is 5'7.

"Watz up Uchiha"

"Hn Inuzuka"

Gaara is the mysterious type person but talks unexpectedly. He has blood red hair, shaggy, and sea green eyes with no pupils in them. He has a tattoo of 'Love' on his top right part of his forehead in Japanese and is 5'7.

"…"

"…"

Kankuro is the 2nd weirdest person in their group. He has brown shaggy hair but it's in a hat that makes him look like he has cat ears. He also has purple face paint all over his face. Black eyes but not like Neji and Sasuke and is 5'7.

"Hey Uchiha"

"Kankuro"

All eight of them were sitting on a bench outside when, Naruto remembers something.

"Did you guys hear that we're getting two new students?"

"No" they all said

"I hope one is a girl" says Kiba

"A pretty one at least" says Kankuro

"True"

"Hn"

"ZzZzZzZz"

"…"

"YES and has a beautiful youth!"

"Hn probably a another fan girl like all the rest."

"You never know teme, you might like this girl"

"Hn"

~Sakura's POV~

She and Shadow got out of the car and headed toward the office. Sakura looked left and right and surprisingly saw a lot of kids.

'Dang there's a lot of kids already!'

'**Yea yea, but I bet they aren't as awesome as we are' **(A/N my friend says awesome a lot)

Anyway, Sakura sees a lot of kids and teachers looking their way. She gets scared when she gets a lot of attention (A/N I know the way you feel). Shadow felt disturb pence and turn to look at Sakura and saw she was scared and saw what she was looking at. So in response he just glared at them and them looked terrified by his glare and returned back to what they were doing.

"Don't worry about what other people think, ok Sakura?"

"Ok Shadow-kun, thanks by the way (btw)"

"No problem, you know I'd do anything for you because we're best friends."

Sakura smiled and Shadow smiled just a tiny bit but put his cold expression back on after a second. As they walked in the office, they see a blond hair boy with whiskers (A/N hint hint) leave with a silver hair man.

"Yea yea watevs Grandma Tsunade"

"**NARUTO!"**

But the blond was already out of sight (A/N I know some of you

are confused but here, this is before Naruto meets with the guys.)

'Ok?'

Sakura knocked on the door

*knock knock*

"Enter"

Sakura and Shadow entered and saw a blond woman with bottles of sake (alcohol) all over the room.

"Oh you two must be the new students? Oh welcome. I'm sorry for the mess. My name is Tsunade and welcome to HLHS (Hidden Leaf High School)!"

"Thanks and my name is Sakura Haruno and this is my friend Shadow Nakahara. Nice to meet you, Tsunade-sama. "

Sakura and Tsunade shook hands and she looked at Tsunade better. She had big breasts and 2 low pig tails. The lady was 5'6 but looked like she was in her late 30s or so.

"So here are your schedules and you get 8 minutes to get your books from your lockers and get to class."

***BRING***

"Well best be on your ways."

"Bye Lady Tsunade and thanks so much"

And with that they both left and headed toward their new lockers and homeroom. Sakura's locker number was 645 and Shadow's was 646, so they were right next to each other. As they walked down the halls not one kid was in sight.

'Wow they're fast.'

'**Damn'**

Sakura turn the knob to 23 then to 37 and finally 10 and her locker opened and she saw all her books need for class. She looked Shadow's way and saw he already opened his locker and was pleased.

'Oh I didn't even look at my schedule yet'

'**Dum dum'**

'You know what… never mind'

'**Ha I win'**

Sakura looked at her schedule.

_Homeroom Kakashi_

_Period 1 Asuma Social Studies_

_Period 2 Gai P.E._

_Period 3 Kakashi Language Arts_

_Period 4 Lunch_

_Period 5 Ibiki Math-Calculus_

_Period 6 Anko Science_

_Period 7 Kurenai Choir_

Sakura took Shadow's and compared theirs. She was pleased and gave it back it him. They had all the same classes even choir. They made their way to homeroom. Sakura knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in' from the other side, so she grabbed the knob and turned it.

~Sasuke's POV~

The guys were already in their seats and talking, well most of them were. Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro, and Lee were discussing about the new kids while Neji and Gaara were listening to them, Shikamaru was napping (A/N wow what a shocker), and Sasuke, well Sasuke was making out with a girl (A/N wow another shocker). This girl had long light brown hair; down about to her waist, violet eyes, and has white-ish peachish skin color. Her name is Sara Tamaki. And apparently they were French kissing. Until Naruto shouted; but loud enough for their group to hear,

"Oh I remember something."

Sasuke stopped kissing the girl and turned his head to face Naruto.

"Now don't push yourself. I don't want your brain juice all over me."

"You know teme, if you insult one more time, I'll beat the shit out of ya."

"It's not like a give a shit, but what the hell I guess I'll listen anyway."

"Anyway, when I walked out of Grandma Tsunade's office, I saw a dude with the same color of hair as you teme, but not as stupidly shaped as yours."

Sara gasped and said/ shouted,

"Don't insult my Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine, fine I won't insult your _Sasuke-kun_."

"Hn, dobe continue"

"Ohhhh anyway, I saw a chick with him. One I haven't seen at all and she was wearing the same uniform as us. And guess what?"

…

"She has pi-"

The guys heard a faint knock from the door. Kakashi put down his Icha Icha Paradise (A/N PERVERT!) and said.

"Ok kiddies back to your original seats please."

Most of the kids whined but followed his command. Kakashi said "Come in" and all the kids turned their heads toward the door and saw the handle move and saw the door open. In came the principal, (A/N HA I bet you thought I was gonna make Sakura and Shadow walk in but not yet.) Lady Tsunade, and then Sakura and Shadow. Most of the girls gossiped about Shadow and all, except Sasuke and his friends, the guys talked about how beautiful and how cute Sakura was. Since Shadow can read people's minds, he glared at the guys and some of the guys shut their mouths, but the others didn't care.

"Ahem, excuse me."

***Chatter* *Chatter***

"Ahem*

***Chatter* *Chatter***

"AHEM!"

***Silence***

"Thank you. Anyway I'd like all of you to meet our new students and show them respect and help them out. If you two will please introduce your selves."

Sakura spoke first.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno and this is Shadow Nakahara. I'd be happy to answer any questions and I'll respond the best I can but if their personal, I'll let you know."

About 2 dozen guys raised their hand.

"Uhhh you sir in the middle row 3rd seat to the left."

"Are you two going out?"

Most of the guys leaned forward to hear her. And she replied.

"No we are not."

In the room you can hear a 'phew' from most of the guys.

Now this time some of the girls raised their hands and Sakura pointed to the girl that was next to the girl that was making out with Sasuke.

"Yes"

"Actually, this question is for Shadow-kun."

"Oh, ok Shadow-kun"

And Sakura turns to Shadow and he turned to look at the girl and the girl blushed when he looked at her.

"Uhhh ummm w-w-will y-y-ou go with m-m-m-e?"

"No"

"What?"

"I said no"

"Please"

"No"

"Ple-"

"If you keep asking me, I swear I will kill you if you don't shut the hell up!"

And Shadow glared and the girl finally backed down.

'Finally' (Shadow's Mind)

"Anyway, as I said before, please show Miss Haruno and Mr. Nakahara respect and I will take my leave, thank you Mr. Hatake."

"No problem and you two may seat… oh well we have a seat over there by the book shelve and the other one is near the window by Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke stop making out with Miss Tamaki and please wave your hand so these two know who you are."

And Sasuke waved his hand, but he intentionally waved his hand toward Sakura and wanted her to come and sit with her.

'I'll sit by Sasuke and you can sit by the book shelve'

'No that's ok, I'll live'

'Well are you sure?'

'Yea I am'

"I'll sit by Sasuke"

"Ok, so Miss Haruno will sit next to Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Nakahara will be seated next to Mr. Hyuuga."

Sakura and Shadow parted and they both took their seats simultaneously.

"So you wanna go out?"

"Sakura turned her head and looked at Sasuke. She smiled sweetly and said,

"No thank you"

"Come on I know you wanna"

"No I don't"

"You don't know what your missing"

Sakura mumbled,

"I think I do"

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

And Sakura turned her head and continued to stare out the window.

'What have I gotten into?'

**~Well that's it for now. Bye Bye J And review me anything you wish to see in the story and even suggest some suggestions for me please. ~**


	5. Chapter 4

_**~Hey it's me again. I'm really sorry for not updating. I have graduation soon soo my parents are pushing me to study a lot. Sooo ya that's my life. Soo Back the story and btw I'll update on my other story "Dark Cherry Blossom" real soon so wait for that to come out. I'm thinking that I should make this story a song fic meaning putting songs in that the characters will be singing soo if anyone has a fav song that they would like to be in the story tell me and I'll my best to put that song in the story. And FYI Hinata doesn't stutter in this story. When Shadow and Sakura are talking in each other's mind, Shadow is the underlined italics and Sakura is the plain italics. Phew that was a lot anyway on with the story. ~**_

_**~Sakura's POV~**_

'_I hope this class ends soon. I'm getting sick of listening that Sasuke kid and the girl making out_'

'_I told you that I would the seat near the window_'

'_I know but I didn't want you to be tortured by the girl that asked you out earlier_'

'_Aww aren't you sweet_'

'_Yes I am and don't you forget it_'

'*chuckles* _yes ma'am'_

Sakura smiled inwardly and then the bell rang.

***Bring Bring***

'Finally'

Sakura and Shadow met up in the hallway and they both walked toward the lockers which were near their next class.

"So how was sitting near the Uchiha kid?"

"It was… ummm different"

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"Ummm both… I think"

They both laughed, well Sakura laughed and Shadow chuckled and smirked. After they got their books, they walked toward Social Studies.

***Time Skip Lunch***

Sakura was friends with Ino, Hinata, Ten Ten, and Temari. They even liked Shadow as a good friend so they were all good.

"So Saki (A/N that's what the girls call her in this fic) have you ever liked Shadow-kun?" asked Ten Ten.

"No not really. I mean that I don't feel that way towards Shadow-kun."

"Ohhh" all girls replied.

The girls and Shadow sat down outside in the sunny weather. They talked and got to know each other much better. Sakura learned a lot bout the girls and at least 2 or more of them were in her class so she had friends in each of her classes. All the girls and Shadow had choir together.

***Bring Bring***

"Well I guess I'll see you in choir, 'kay Saki?" asked Ten Ten.

"Yep" replied Sakura.

Ten Ten and Ino went to P.E. and the rest of them went to calculus.

After the introductions, Sakura and Shadow went and sat down with the girls. In math class, they sit in table groups of 6 and in their group; they have 5 people because the class was uneven.

"Ok class I want this worksheet finished by the end of class or it'll be your homework tonight. Ok any questions?"

Silence

"Ok you may begin and turn them in when you're done before class."

Most of the kids were staring at the paper like in was an alien from outer space. But Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara were ¼ way done with this. And Sakura and Shadow were 1 problem away from being done.

"Done" said Sakura and Shadow simultaneously.

The girls stare at them in shock.

"How did you get them done so fast?" asked Temari.

"We already learned this in our last school so it was like review for us" explained Shadow.

"Wow, can you help me Saki-chan" asked Hinata.

"Sure Hinata-chan."

Sakura and Shadow helped the girls with the math problem. The girls were really fast learners so they got done with the problems in a half hour. They turned in their papers and they still had 10 mins 'till class was over soo the Hinata looked toward Naruto and his friends and Naruto looked very constipated, which means he was trying to think.

"Hey teme, how do you do 14 and 15?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know dobe. Hyuuga do you know? "

"No I don't how bout you Kiba or Gaara?"

They both shook their heads.

"Nara do you know?"

They didn't hear a response except.

"ZzZzZz"

"Hey Nara"

"zzZzzZzzZzz"

"I'll get him up… HEY NARA!"

"Huh what do want Neji and don't yell in my ears again Naruto or I'll take all your ramen away and hide them from you."

"NOOOO NOT MY RAMEN" shouted Naruto which the whole class heard.

Most kids laughed at Naruto.

"And no I don't know how to do 14 or 15."

"Damn"

The boys heard laughter and looked towards the girls and saw they didn't have their paper and were laughing and Shadow was smirking. They scowled at them.

"Did they finish already?"

"I think but how did they do 14 and 15?"

"I don't know should we go ask them?"

They all looked at Sasuke since he is standing up and looking at Shadow with jealousy.

'Why does she smile and laugh with that guy'

'**Maybe she likes him'**

'What does he have that I don't?'

'**Well they look like they've known each other for a while'**

'Hn whatever'

Sasuke didn't realize that he was walking toward the girls 'till he was standing right in front of Sakura. Shadow looked at Sasuke and he stopped smirking and put on an emotionless expression on his face. Sasuke and Shadow stared at each other before they both glared at each other. Sakura and the girls looked back and forth between the guys. Sakura decided she would break the silence.

"Can we help you Sasuke?" asked Sakura with a bright smile.

Sasuke snapped out of the glaring contest and looked at Sakura. He smirked and said,

"Yes Sakura-chan can you help me on 14 and 15?"

Sakura looked at the problems.

"Sure take a seat and I'll show you a wa-"

"Actually can you also teach me friends too?"

"Uhhh sure I guess."

Sasuke led Sakura towards his group of friends.

"This is Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, Gaara, and dobe."

"Hey my name ain't dobe, my name is Naruto and who are you miss?"

Everyone hit Naruto upside the head except Sakura. Sakura giggled and replied,

"I'm Sakura Haruno and it's a pleasure meeting you all"

"Same"

"Hn"

"Same, cutie"

"Hmmm can I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Sure Naruto"

"So Sakura how do you do 's 14 and 15?"

Sakura explained and showed them how do you 14 and 15.

"And you multiply the squared root of 33 on the top and bottom and…"

"Ughh, this is soo hard. Sakura-chan please help me!"

"Hn she is dobe."

"Can it teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Te-"

"Shut up and stop acting like little kids, Sasuke and Naruto," said Shikamaru, who had his eyes closed.

"But Shikamaru, teme started first."

"I don't care. Both of you are giving me a headache."

"Hmph," said the pouted Naruto.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Naruto back and forth.

*whispered to Neji* "Do they always act like this?"

*whispered back* "You have no idea."

And Sakura started to giggle and Neji smirked.

Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke stopped arguing and looked at Neji and Sakura. Then Naruto asked,

"Are you flirting with my Sakura-chan?"

Unnoticed by everyone except Neji and Shadow, Sasuke glared at the blonde loud-mouth.

Neji smirked and put his arm around Sakura's shoulders and said,

"I have no idea what you are talking about dobe."

3...

2...

1...

"Why is your arm around MY SAKURA-CHAN?"

"What, I can't have my arm around my Sakura-chan."

Sakura blushed when she heard Neji. Sasuke and Shadow noticed this and both glared at the smirking brunette.

"No you can't."

"Why not, Sakura-can doesn't seem to mind, do you Sakura-chan?"

Everyone looked at the blushing pink-hair girl.

"Uhh, I should get back to my friends."

Sakura tried to get out of the brunette's strong grip on her shoulders. Shadow noticed this and asked (in her mind),

'_Do you want some help?_'

'_Uh I don't think so_'

'_Are you sure?_'

'_Well, I don't you want to make a scene_'

'_I don't care if I make a scene, you look like your in trouble and as your best friend and bodyguard, I have to help and protect you Sakura-hime_'

'_You know I hate it when you call me that_'

'_I'm sorry but you're part of the royal pureblood family and it's my job to serve and protect to one and only princess. And that princess is you, Sakura-chan._'

*Sigh* '_ok please help me Shadow-kun_'

'_As you wish, Hime-sama_'

Sakura saw Shadow get up and walk over to the table, still glaring at Neji, and as he was about to say something, Naruto asked,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want your friend to take his _**filthy**_ arm off of my friend, please"

Neji stopped smirking and started to glared at the tall dark-haired boy.

"Who do you think you are you dark-haired bastard?"

Neji stood up, his arm off Sakura's shoulders, and glared with more hatred at Shadow. Shadow was about Neji's height but he was 1 and ½ inch taller.

"I believe I'm her friend and I also believe you were hurting her, so I wanted to make sure you didn't bruise her shoulders."

"Why would care?" asked Naruto.

"I just said that I'm her friend and also her brothers might kill me if something happens to their younger sister."

"Wait.. Sakura-chan you have older brothers?"

"Yes I do."

"Oh"

*BRING*

Sakura stood up and said,

"Well it's best if we both go, don't you think Shadow-kun?"

Shadow stopped glaring at Neji and looked at Sakura with softer eyes.

"I do believe"

Sakura and Shadow walked out of the classroom with the other girls. They started talking and they all giggled except Shadow, he smirked.

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Gaara looked dumbfounded. Naruto, oblivious, asked

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know dobe."

"Shut up teme."

**~Well that's it for now. I'll try and upload as fast as I can. So ttyl for now ****J~ **


	6. Chapter 5

**~Hey it's me again. I'm SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I haven't written in like FOREVER! There have been family and friend problems so that took time away. Anyway, this story with be a songfic, so that means that the characters will be singing other peoples' songs.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!~**

~N.O. POV~

The boys were still very confused on what just happened. But they just shrugged it off and went their ways. But Sasuke and Neji had a pang of jealousy run through their chests, and they thought,

'I will make Sakura-chan MINE'

~Sakura POV~

After science class had ended, she, the girls, and Shadow headed for the choir room. When they made it there, there were about 20 other kids in the room. They all took a seat in the front and chatted 'til class started. They didn't notice that the boys have the same class as them at the same period. But Shadow did notice them, but kept it to himself, so that the girls, especially Sakura, won't be worried. Everyone had quieted down since the teacher has arrived.

"Hello class."

"Hello Mrs. Kurenai."

"Today class, I want each of you get in a group and sing or play a song. And I will give you 20 minutes to pick and rehearse the song or music to perform in front of the whole class. Understood?"

"Yes Mrs. Kurenai"

"Good. You may begin."

The girls were discussing who they were gonna work with.

"Ok so we will all work together. Understood?" said Ino.

"Ok. Got it."

"Actually Ino-chan, can I work with Shadow-kun instead?"

"Ok. If that's what you want. But you two are always welcome to join our group."

"Ok and thanks Ino-chan."

So the girls were chatting about what song they were gonna do.

'_So Shadow-kun, what song are we gonna perform?'_

'_I don't know. You may pick the song.'_

'_Ok. Which song? Hmmm'_

Anyway, the boys were just sitting there while their fangirls were asking (A/N *muttering* more like pleading).

"Sasuke-kun will you sing with me?"

"No sing with me"

Sasuke was getting irritated with all the screaming and yelling from his fangirls. So he calmly stood up, put his hand in the air, gesturing them to stop talking, and said,

"I'm sorry ladies, but I already agreed to be in my friends' group, so you'll have to find someone else."

All the girls had disappointed looks on their faces and left the boys table.

"So teme, what song are we gonna do?"

"I don't know, but nothing stupid."

Kurenai stood up and clapped her hands.

"Ok students time's up. And we will start with Sasuke's group."

All of the males stood up and made their way to the stage, and got their instruments ready. Sasuke stood in the middle and looked to his right, then his left. Kiba hit his drum sticks to indicate the countdown. (A/N the song names will be at the bottom of the story. Sasuke is italic and Naruto is underlined and italic and Neji is bold and italic. And italic, bold, and underlined are all three of them.)

_**Watch me as I dance under the spotlight;  
**__**Listen to the people screaming out more and more,  
**__**'Cause I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,  
Yeah, I create the feeling that keep 'em coming back,  
So captivating when I get it on the floor.**_

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,  
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer,  
Best when under pressure one second's left I show up._

_**If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.**_

_**If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.**_

_Get up both your hands, I'm in the zone, tight!  
Put 'em in the air, if you want more (and) more,  
'Cause I can't wait to feel it.  
I go hard, can't stop, _

_**But if I stop then just know that I'm gonna bring it back,  
Never quittin' on believin' that.**_

_Know y'all been patiently waiting, I know you need me, I can feel it,  
I'm a beast, I'm an animal, I'm that monster in the mirror,  
The headliner, finisher, I'm the closer,  
Best when under pressure one second's left I show up._

_**If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.**_

_**If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more.**_

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it you really want more, _

_If you really want more, scream it out louder,  
If you're on the floor, bring out the fire,  
And light it up, take it up higher,  
Gonna push it to the limit, give it more._

_**Gonna push it to the limit, give it more**__**.**_

Everyone in the class clapped and cheered very loudly.

"Ok student settled down. That was very good boys. You may take your seats. And Ten-Ten Ino, Hinata, and Temari may come up to the stage."

The boys put down the instruments and left the stage, while the girls took the stage. (A/N Ino italic, Hinata and Temari bold and italic, and Ten-Ten underlined and italic. And italic, bold, and underlined are all four of them.)

_I can do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Now, what's your name?_

_**My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri  
Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury**_

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

_**My name is Keri, I'm so very  
Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary  
Boys wanna marry, looking at my deri  
Aye, you can stare, but if you touch it, then I'ma bury**_

_Pretty as a picture sweeter than a swisher  
Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that is with ya  
I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm prettyI  
f you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

_**All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**_

_Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock_

_All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, now where you at?_

_**If you're looking for me, you can catch me  
Cameras flashing, daddy's turned his head as soon as I passed him  
Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive  
Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?**_

_Get yourself together, don't hate__(Don't do it)  
__Jealous is the ugliest trait__(Oh, don't do it)  
__I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty  
__If you know it too, then ladies sing it with me_

_**All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**_

_**My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault, so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**_

_**Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Do the pretty girl rock, rock**_

_**All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
**__**Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
Steal the show your pretty girl rock, rock  
All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock  
Sing it with me now**_

_All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_**My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**_

_All eyes on me when I walk in  
No question that this girl's a 10  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful_

_**My walk, my talk, the way I dress  
It's not my fault so please don't trip  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful**_

The class even clapped and cheered even louder than the boys. The girls took a bow and left the stage.

"That was great girls and now it's Sara and Ami's turn, ladies."

The girls got up and swung their hips seductively, well trying but failing miserably. (A/N Ami is bold and italic and Sara is underlined and italic. And blod, italic, and underlines are both of them.)

_**V . I . P .!  
My ladies , you ready to come to my club ? **_

_Bling Bling no yubiwa ni  
My heels so high  
With yowai otoko nante NO  
Not cool ja nai ?  
Come on dancing dancing  
We are soldiers soldiers  
Everybody in the club get get  
Everybody in the club get sexy_

_**I got a V . I . P . shika ire nai areas  
konya mo crazy cuz I ' m sexy , precarious **_

_**motto jumpin jumpin ...  
So poppin poppin ...  
In my V . I . P . shika ire nai areas **_

_**VIP you and me , party getting dirty on me  
VIP you and me , got no , take it , feel weak**_

_tsuretette yo kingdom  
dare ni mo naisho de shhhh ...  
Pole no ue de  
midara ni mau wa  
koshi o up down up down  
hajime ha slow slowly  
Everybody in the club get get  
Everybody in the club get sexy _

_**chanto look at my body  
marude mirrorball  
doko kara mi te mo beautiful  
7 henka desho ?  
koshi o up down up down  
tsugi ha fast faster  
Bring it back Bring it back  
Bring it back Bring it back **_

_**I got a V . I . P . shika ire nai areas  
konya mo crazy cuz I ' m sexy , precarious **_

_**motto jumpin jumpin ...  
So poppin poppin ...  
In my V . I . P . shika ire nai areas **_

_**VIP you and me , party getting dirty on me  
VIP you and me , got no , take it , feel weak**_

VIP you and me , party getting dirty on me  
VIP you and me , got no , take it , feel weak

_monohoshisou na soko no lady  
mizu de mo abise te yarou kashira  
mi rare te mo pop it lock it  
Don ' t stop it , ah ?  
Everybody in the club get get  
Everybody in the club get sexy _

_**I got a V . I . P . shika ire nai areas   
konya mo crazy cuz I ' m sexy , precarious **_

_**motto jumpin jumpin ...   
So poppin poppin ...   
In my V . I . P . shika ire nai areas **_

_VIP you and me , party getting dirty on me  
VIP you and me , got no , take it , feel weak_

Most of the class didn't know if they should clap or burst out laughing. The girls just laughed like there was no tomorrow and boys just nickered and chuckled on how terrible it was.

"Ok ok students lets not be rude and ladies would you step down and Sakura and Shadow come up to the stage?"

Ami and Sara got off the stage, and Sara said,

"I hope you break a leg literally."

Sara and Ami laughed and walked away.

"Don't listen to them Sakura-chan"

"Ok Shadow-kun."

Just as they were gonna start, the down was suddenly slammed open and revealed 8 girls. One girl was looking all around the class and stopped at Sakura on stage. The girl and the other girls walked calmly to Sakura and Shadow and stopped when they were about a foot away from them. The girl that opened the door asked,

"Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes I am. May I ask why you would want to?"

The girl didn't respond but suddenly jump onto Sakura and said,

"I missed you Saki-chan!"

And the girl hugged Sakura and the girl that was hugging Sakura.

"And don't forget us."

The girls stood there in a group hugging each other and crying to each other. A blonde saw Shadow standing there looking at them. And then she pulled towards the group and told,

"Oh no you don't. You have to be included in this hug as well."

The class just watched the whole scene with a 'What the hell' look.

Kurenai then said,

"Ok let's break it up. Um girls do you have this class?"

"Yes we do ma'am. Here's our schedule."

"Oh ok then would you like to perform with Sakura and Shadow then,?"

"No, ma'am. We'll just take a seat."

"Ok then Sakura and Shadow you have the floor now."

(A/N Sakura is the only one singing this song)

_Konayuki ga mau yoru nara namida wo kakushi yasukute  
__Saigo wa afurenai you ni waratta  
__Soshite boku no CHUUNINGU wa kowareta GITAA mitai de  
__Ongaku ni tayoru hibi ni hidoku naite_

_OOKESUTORA no chuushin de kimi no inai itasa wakatte  
__Hajimete boku no kokoro ni [uta ga nai] to kizuku_

_Dakishimeteitai kimi dake kowasu hodo ni  
__Zetsubou no ki no shita de negau  
__Ima kyoku ga tomari kawari ni tsuki wo mireba  
__Boku wa boku wa arukeru no deshou ka...?  
__I wish that heart will go on... Uh..._

_Donna kirei na sora yori kimi no PIANO ga suki datta  
__Hanareru hodo kimochi nante chikazuku  
__Nidoto modoru koto no nai sunadokei wo kaeshiteru  
__Yumo mo toki mo kimi no zenbu kotto mama de  
_

_Maru de ORUFE no tategoto sa GUSHA GUSHA ni natta oto ha  
__Deaeta ima no hana ni mo [nanika chigau] to sakebu  
__  
Mou ichido koe wo kikasete kuremasen ka?  
__Iroasenai kioku ni nageita  
__Nemuru basho sae mo subete ga tooi keredo  
__Kyou mo kyou mo kimi dake wo omou you...  
__I feel that grief will go on..._

_Kotoba nanka ja egao nanka ja inori nanka ja tsutawara nakute...  
__Egaita asu mo nuri e no kako mo MEMORII mitai ni keite...  
__Kimi to iu na no tejou nanka ni KAGI ha nakute Uh...  
__SUTORINGUSU no umi de samayou Ah..._

_Kono FANTAJIA ni owari wo kuremasen ka?  
__Zetsubou no ki no shita de negau  
__Ah kurushii hodo setsunai MERODII wa  
__KISU mo koi mo PIRIODO wo koete mo kienai BARAADO... Woh..._

The whole class was quiet then it burst with cheering and whistling. Sakura and Shadow took a bow and walked towards their table and sat down.

***BRING***

"Ok class dismissed."

The girls were complimenting on how well Sakura and Shadow did.

"Wow you guys were fantastic."

"Thanks girls."

The girls were so caught up in talking, that they didn't realize that Sara and Ami were walking toward them.

"Hey Haruno."Sakura turned to face Sara and Ami.

"Yes."

"We know what you're trying to do."

"And exactly what is she trying to do?" asked the girl with platinum blonde hair, that almost looks white.

"She's trying to steal my Sasuke-kun."

"Che, why was she want a boy like him? Anyways she already has a fiancée."

3...

2...

1...

"WHAT! SHE HAS A FIANCEE?"

**~Well that's all for now. I hope you like it. And I sincerely apologize for not writing. And I will be continuing my other story very soon. Well ja ****J~**

**Song Names & Artists:**

**1.) More by Usher**

**2.) Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson**

**3.) V.I.P. by Koda Kumi**

**4.) Orchestral Fantasai by Nana Mizuki (1 of my favorite artists)**


End file.
